Operation:Make that Blue Haired Girl Fall in Love!
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: Yukimura was still mourning with the death of her fiancé and because of that, she refused to fall in love again. What would happen to her if she met a stoic man that could catch her attention? Would she let him enter her heart? AlphaPair/FemYuki
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Again, please refer to Operation: Make that Tomboyish Girl Feminine for some details and characters in this story. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

Warning: Gender bender. Female Yukimura. A bit OOC.

I changed her name from Seiichi to Shiomi since Seiichi is a male name. :)

*In this story, Fuji and Yukimura are cousins, and Kirihara Akaya is Yukimura's younger brother. Since Akaya is her brother, I'll change Kirahara Akaya to Yukimura Akaya instead.

This hadn't been beta-ed. So please forgive me from some typo errors and some grammatical errors. Can someone be my beta-reader? :D

**Summary:**

Yukimura Shiomi was a girl who was still mourning with the death of her fiancé and because of that, she refused to fall in love again. What would happen to her when she met a stoic man named Sanada that catches her attention? Will she let him enter her life?

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Make that Blue Haired Girl Fall in Love Again!<strong>

**Chapter One**

Yukimura stared at the closed door where her cousin and her boyfriend walked out of it. Really, her cousin, Fuji Shizuka, wouldn't stop drinking until she used her sadistic/dangerous tone to her. She might be fragile looking but once she used that tone, even the sadist Shizuka couldn't stand her wrath. Her gaze then turned to the black-haired stoic man that was busy tidying up the place. She smiled before she stood up and helped the man.

"You don't have to, Yukimura-san." He resisted as he grabbed the bottle of beer from her hand that was on the ground.

"It's okay. I'll help you." She said softly.

"No, you don't have too." Sanada said as he picked up the cordless phone and dialed a number. She just stood there while Sanada while making a conversation on the other line.

Sanada Genichirou, the man that she just met earlier because Fuji Shizuka's boyfriend, Tezuka invited her. She heard about this man a lot from her brother, Akaya because they were both on the tennis team of Rikkai during their middle school years. And she never met him. Though she loved to watch Akaya's tennis matches, she never saw him. From her opinion, he looked old than his actual age. From what she heard, he was three years older than her brother, meaning, he's 25 years old. Same age as Tezuka and Atobe.

She saw that Sanada's conversation had ended. She sat at the sofa again and waited for him to speak.

"Yukimura-san, we'll be leaving now. Your parents must be worried."

"No, it's okay. Take your time if you still have something else to do. They are on a business trip anyway. It's just me and Akaya in our house."

"Hn."

They heard a knock on the door and a man in a uniform of a waiter came.

"Sir, I'll clean up the place now." The man said to Sanada and Sanada just nodded in response.

"Come, Yukimura-san, I'll take you home." She followed Sanada and their feet brought them to the parking lot. There, his black car was parked. He opened the door of the driver's seat for her and she got inside. As they were on their journey home, they were both silence, hearing only the car's engine.

She looked outside the car window. Earlier, she went to Shizuka's house because she was feeling lonely. This day, should be the day of her wedding with Kei. Somehow, being with Shizuka, she would feel happy and cheery, just like her old self, given her cousin's cheerful attitude. And she knew her cousin wouldn't let her feel so sad and alone. Luckily, she got invited by Tezuka to join their date and they went to the bar that the three young men owned. Somehow, she forgot her sorrows and mourning. She enjoyed the night, really. And she got fond of Echizen Ryumi, her attitude somehow resembled that of her cousin, Fuji. They were both stubborn and strong-willed while she was always frail-looking, weak-willed and always concealing her true self behind her fake smile, trying to let everyone believe that she was fine, but deep inside her, she's screaming out on the top of her lungs but it seemed that no one would be even there to listen. She had done this to avoid everyone worrying about her.

For the first few weeks of Kei's death, she was mourning with all her heart. Nothing could compare the sadness, guilt, pain, longing and love that she had been feeling. She secluded herself away from the people and she was blaming herself for Kei's death. If she hadn't been so insisted on him going on their house for dinner, the accident wouldn't have happened. Slowly, her health deteriorated, the sparkle in her eyes faded away, her usual glow had turned into a gloom and she changed. Before, she was cheerful, always smiling, gentle and an optimistic person but after his death, all of those had disappeared. But when she knew how the people around her had been worrying about her, especially her parents, Akaya and Shizuka, she tried to go out of her shell. She tried to live normally, go back to the way she used to be. She tried to smile the way she was smiling before, full of gentleness and love. Somehow, she managed to do it but she was faking herself. She might be smiling on the surface, but on the inside, she felt broken. When Kei died, he took away a big part of her.

He was 27 years old and she was 23. She met him accidentally when she was 20 in a movie house when she dropped her coin purse while she was buying drinks for her and Fuji. Fuji, on the other hand was buying foods and tickets. He happened to be the next in line and he picked it up. It was love at first sight. He had this gentle smile, she was enticed by his sapphire eyes and he had a shoulder length blond hair. And you could say that the rest were history as their paths would always cross with each other and she called it fate

Oh, how she missed him. It had been three months since that accident happened. Slowly, she closed her eyes and relived the day that her fiancé was taken away from her.

_Yukimura smiled as she looked over to the caller on her cell phone screen._

"_Moshi moshi." She answered._

"_How's my beautiful baby?" Asked the voice on the other line. It was a soft voice full of love and tenderness._

_She smiled before she answered, "I'm doing fine. How about you? How's your day?" _

"_Uh, it's good but I've been busy writing songs." Kei was a musician. Their family owned a recording company._

"_Hn. So, have you finished any?" She asked._

"_Yes, but, my day is still incomplete."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, I still haven't seen my love."_

_She blushed by his sweet remark and she heard him chuckled._

"_My baby is still embarrassed, isn't it?"_

"_Kei.."_

"_Hn? Want me to go to your house?"_

"_Can you?" She asked, her voice full of hope. She hadn't seen him for the whole day. Though yesterday, they were just together, she still couldn't get enough of him. They always find time together. Ever since she started from her work a few months ago as an art exhibitor, she became busy._

"_Sure, I can. I want to see you." He said with a soft voice and she smiled serenely. Kei had always been so sweet to her and she loved how he always made her love by his silly jokes and cheesy lines._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. Wait for me there, my princess, my baby." He said followed by a tender laugh._

_She giggled. "Hai, hai. I'll prepare dinner. I'll wait for you, my prince, my baby."_

"_I love you, Shiomi."_

"_I love you too."_

_And the line went dead._

_She was getting excited seeing her boyfriend again. Since it was almost dinner, she decided to cook for three. It was only her and Akaya in the house since their parents just left yesterday for a business trip with Fuji's dad. And the distance from Kei's recording company to their house was just approximately 30 minutes._

"_Tadaima!" Akaya greeted when he got home._

"_Okaeri, Aka-chan."_

"_Nee-chan, stop calling me that! I'm not a baby anymore!" Akaya complained and she just chuckled._

"_Go and change your clothes, we'll have our dinner once Kei arrived."_

"_Oh, Kei-san will have dinner here?"_

"_Why? You don't want?"_

"_No, but nee-chan, isn't it too early for you to get married?" He asked. When her family knew about their engagement a few months ago, Akaya was shocked and he hadn't talk to her for a few days. She was puzzled by his actions and she didn't remember anything that she had done wrong. When she talked to Akaya, he said that he was against her "early" marriage. Though he liked Kei for her and they got along really well, he just didn't want that his nee-chan would be taken away from him. Akaya had always been close to her, though he had that devil side in him, he was really gentle when dealing with her. And since their parents were not always around, he was saddened by the fact that once she got married, he would be left alone, always. She was really touched by his brother. And she promised herself that she wouldn't leave Akaya alone even if she would be married and she's so sure that Kei would feel the same since he had gotten fond of Akaya._

"_Aka-chan, didn't we discuss this already?" She asked the messy haired boy with emerald eyes._

"_Demo.." He was about to answer when he saw her smiling at him sadistically. Akaya gulped in fear and dashed toward his room. And then she heard a loud bam._

_She shook her head as she continued cooking the dishes to be served for dinner, Akaya was always immature. But she loved that devilish/immature brother of hers._

_It had been an hour since Kei called and he hadn't show up. Maybe, just maybe, he encountered a traffic jam. But deep inside her, her heart was thumping hard, and she had this unexplainable feeling deep in her. She couldn't voice it out and her uneasiness was hard to bear with. Time ticked slowly as her heart was thumping irregularly. She was biting her nail which was unusual for her to do. She never felt this tensed before._

"_Nee-chan, can we go eat now? I'm hungry." Akaya whined._

"_You can eat first, Akaya. I'll just wait for Kei." Akaya obeyed meekly and started eating._

_Two hours, three hours, it was already nine in the evening and still, there was no trace of Kei. He would usually call her when he would come late. She was about to go stood up and reach for her cellphone when she heard the doorbell rang. Her heart pounded and she quickly went to the door and opened it and her shoulders slumped down when she saw Fuji Shizuka, her face was really worried and she seemed to have been just done crying. She crossed the distanced between them and hugged her tightly. She was used to Shizuka hugging her playfully but this one seemed different, a very affectionate one if she may add._

"_Shiomi, I have something to tell you." Fuji said in a very subtle voice, far from her personality. And her voice was a bit shaky._

"_What is it, Shiomi?"_

"_Yamada-kun, he's…" she saw Fuji gulped and took a deep breath before she spoke, "he's dead."_

_Yukimura's eyes widened in disbelief. And she felt her hot tears streaming down her face. No, this wasn't true. Shizuka's lying. Kei was not dead. He wouldn't leave her. He promised her that he would stay by her side forever._

"_T-that's..not..t—true.." She spoke weakly, she was trembling. Her knees felt week, her mind was clouded. She felt Fuji had embraced her tightly._

"_I know it's hard to accept, but he's dead." Fuji whispered softly and from there, she fell on her knees causing a loud thud that made Akaya ran outside his room. _

"_H-how can that be? We were just talking a while ago." She said between her sobs and Akaya quickly approached them as he saw his sister crying._

"_What happened, Shizuka-neechan? Why is nee-chan crying?" Akaya asked with so much concern for her._

"_Akaya, please get a glass of water for Shiomi." Fuji commanded and Akaya just obeyed meekly. Fuji brought her to their living room, trying to calm her and let her seat. When Akaya returned, he was holding a glass of water. When finally, she was already on her senses, she asked Fuji what happened. Akaya was shocked when he heard the news and he too helped to calm her down._

"_The accident happened three hours ago. Yamada-kun had a collision with a car. The driver who collided with him is safe and was currently being treated at the hospital but unfortunately, Yamada-kun's car had another collision with a post when he tried to avoid the car. His head had been damaged severely, hence, he was declared dead on arrival upon reaching the hospital." Fuji explained and she felt that her head was aching and her heart was being shattered into pieces. She couldn't comprehend it. Just earlier..they were just talking. And now, she never had a chance to see him again, to see his smile, his gentleness, his care and especially, his love. She palmed her face with both her hands and started crying again. When she heard the news, her tears didn't stop from coming out._

"_Shiomi, please be strong. Akaya and I are here and so does our family." Fuji consoled her. She was grateful for that, she needed them. But Kei, she wanted to see him. She really wanted to see him. She wanted to see him with her own light purple eyes before she would believe. And this was all her fault, if she hadn't asked him to come, this wouldn't have happened._

"_I-I want to see Kei. Please, let me see him. Shizuka, please, I'm begging you." She said softly and pleadingly, her head was down, trying to conceal her jerking tears from her eyes._

_Fuji hesitated for a moment before answering. "All right. I'll take you to the hospital that he was in." _

"_Akaya, come with us." Fuji continued as she turned to the messy haired boy._

"_Hai, Shizuka-neechan."_

_They were on the car of Fuji, her Amore as she named it, and they were journeying with silence. As they reached the hospital they asked for the receptionist to bring them to Kei and a nurse led them to the hospital morgue. _

_Slowly, she approached the corpse lying on the metal bed with his body covered with white sheet. She pulled down the covering on the head and her tears started to fall as she saw the lifeless face of her fiancé. Fuji and Akaya just followed and observed her from behind._

"_No, Kei, don't leave me! Open your eyes. Please, please!" She said, crying. Though she saw Kei's lifeless body, she still couldn't believe this. It was too tragic. She loved him so much. And this was her fault, if she hadn't been so selfish. God, why did this happen? Why Kami-sama did take away the person she loved so much? She didn't know how to survive without him. She embraced the lifeless body of Kei and cried and cried until her tears dried up on the edge of the metal bed._

* * *

><p><em>-X-<em>

Sanada turned to the sleeping blue-haired girl beside him. They were already in her house. Since he knew Akaya's house, he didn't even bother to ask her for directions. He noticed that there were tears on her cheeks flowing from her eyes. She was crying in her sleep. She looked frail and delicate. When he met her earlier, he was swoon by her beauty, so simple and yet so alluring. And she had a very nice attitude that can draw any man toward her. Somehow, she and Akaya were so different from each other. Whilst his sister was like an angel in a form of a human, Akaya was like a devil dragged to the earth, especially when he was turning into a devil Akaya during tennis matches. Slowly, he reached for her face with his hand and gently wiped off her tears.

He never met her, not even once. His team mates in Rikkai had met her already and they kept on talking how beautiful she was but at the same time, she had a sadistic attitude in her, as Akaya had described it. Even in Akaya's matches, he never saw her. Maybe, she was there, but since he was a tennis freak and his full concentration was on how to beat his opponents, he didn't bother to look around the people watching them.

It was already getting late but it would really be a pity to wake her up. He just decided to ring the doorbell in their house. He rang it quite a few times before a groggy Akaya appeared on the door wearing his PJs with tennis balls print. He got surprised when he saw his Sanada-buchou in front of their door in the middle of the night.

"Sanada-buchou! What are you doing here?" Akaya asked, he must be dreaming. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"I'm here to send your sister home, but apparently, she fell asleep on the way here."

"Eeh? Why are you with my sister, buchou?"

"She was with Fuji earlier. Fuji got drunk and Tezuka had to bring her home so I decided to send your sister home." He explained to the scatterbrained Akaya. He might be thinking of something perverted that he had done something to his sister since Akaya was too naïve.

"I see. Where is she?"

"She's still at the car."

"I see. I'll carry her, buchou."

Sanada nodded and Akaya got out to go to his car where his sister was sleeping soundly. He just observed them silently as Akaya had lifted her sister and carried her in a bridal style.

"Buchou, go inside first." Akaya invited and he nodded. It was his first time setting foot on Akaya's house. It was a big traditional Japanese style house. His team mates would always go to Akaya's house but whenever they would insist him on coming, he would just refuse, saying he had important things to do than to hang out. Somehow, he felt that he regretted his decision of not coming with them. If he had just succumbed into the persistence of his team mates, he would have met Yukimura earlier.

As Akaya brought her sister into her bedroom, he helped himself as he was looking through some photographs in the living room. Moments after, Akaya went down and proceeded to the kitchen and offered him a black coffee and thanked him.

"Thanks, buchou, for bring neechan home." Akaya said as he was sipping through his coffee.

"Aa. It's nothing."

"By the way, you said that Tezuka-san had brought Shizuka-neechan home. Why would he do that?"

"Oh, don't you know?"

"What?"

"Tezuka is Fuji's boyfriend." He said flatly and he heard Akaya burst out laughing.

"Shi-zuka-ne-ee-chaa-an..has a b-boyfriend? A-and to th-think..that it is..Te-te-zuka-san..Hahahahahaha!" Akaya managed to say in between his laughs. Sanada just looked at him eerily.

"Yuuta must be delighted to hear that her sister already has a boyfriend!" Akaya said again and now, with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Hn."

Sanada finished his coffee and bid Akaya goodbye. It was really late and he had to rest. Akaya nodded and sent him off until he was on his car.

As he was driving, he winced a little. He felt his left shoulder stung in pain. Three months ago, he had an accident. And that accident had damaged his left shoulder giving him an acromioclavicular joint injury.

He still felt lucky that it didn't damage his right shoulder, if that so, he won't be able to play tennis at all.

Apparently, he had a collision with a car when they both avoid the truck that almost hit them; but unfortunately, the two of them had collided instead. He heard from Atobe that the guy on the other car that he collided with was dead on the spot. He pitied the guy but he didn't have any chance to pay respect to him. It was Tezuka and Atobe who cleaned the mess for him while he was recovering in the hospital. And he was really thankful for his second life. He was on his way to their bar then when the accident happened.

Suddenly, he felt tired. But today must be his lucky day because he had finally met Yukimura.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, okay. For Alpha Pair fans, here it is! Hope you'll like it.

Review please.

Thank you!

Love lots,

-cayleyjanssen


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Gomenasai~ This one took long to update. Writer's block, I guess. XD

Well, here it is, chapter two, right ahead! *A*

Sorry for some typos, this hadn't been beta-ed and the author is currently sleepy that she couldn't really pay attention. XD I'll just look over this tomorrow, if ever I missed some.

*I'm loving Alpha Pair more and more, thanks to my POT RPers, I'm stalking their conversation every now and then. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Make that Blue Haired Girl Fall in Love!<strong>

**Chapter 2**

Yukimura woke up one morning, completely clueless how she got in her room. All she knew that she was in the car of Sanada and then…

She got up on her feet and went downstairs. As she opened the door of her room, she smelled something burnt. She quickly went downstairs. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard Akaya shouted.

"OUCH! I BURNT MY SKIN!" Akaya exclaimed.

"Akaya, what happened?" She asked worriedly to her brother.

"Nee-chan," Akaya said, teary eyed, "I tried to cook eggs for breakfast, demo, I burnt it and I also hurt myself." He explained like a kid.

She smiled. Her baby brother grew up nicely. She rubbed his head before she looked at his injured hand. She stood up and went to get the first aid kit box that was placed on one of the cupboards in their kitchen. She tended her brother's burn and she continued Akaya's work.

"You just wait, I'll cook instead." She said as Akaya went to sit and watched her as she was making their breakfast. As soon as she finished cooking, she set up the table with ham and eggs with sliced bread. Akaya ate the food hungrily.

"Ne, Aka-chan, how did I get in my room last night?" She asked her brother.

"Sanada-buchou took you home. You fell asleep in his car." Akaya explained.

"I see. You carry me upstairs?"

"Yeah."

"How did you know him, nee-chan?"

"Shizuka's boyfriend, Tezuka invited me to go with them."

"So it's true that Shizuka nee-chan is with Tezuka-san?"

"Aa." She looked at Akaya who was about to burst out laughing again like he did last night.

"What?" She asked.

"I still can't believe that Shizuka-neechan is together with Tezuka-san."

"If Shizuka hear you saying that, don't ask for my help." She warned her brother.

With that, Akaya gulped in fear and just continued eating his breakfast. She also continued eating her breakfast when suddenly, there was something inside her that wanted to see Sanada again. Maybe, it was to thank him since she hadn't had any chance to do so last night. She suddenly remembered that she had an ikebana exhibit tonight and decided to prepare after she ate her breakfast.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

Sanada turned in sideways while lying on his bed. It was already morning and he was still not in the mood to get up and welcome the morning breeze. His mind had been mostly immersed with a girl. A girl! Sanada just dig his mind; there was never an instance, not even once in his life that he had been so disturbed just by meeting a girl in one night. Sanada's mind was being occupied by the thoughts of a certain blue haired girl that he had met yesterday for the whole night that barely made him slept at all, causing some dark circles around his eyes.

Certainly, he couldn't deny the fact that he was swooned by the simplicity of her beauty, almost perfect in the most alluring way. Fragile, delicate and yet, there was something that sparked in those light purple eyes, a passion that cannot be unraveled from her, something that she surrounded herself with. True, Atobe had thrown him many girls along with Tezuka, teasing them to get one but not one of them had caught his attention, literally. That's why they named him as a rock, together with his other best friend. One more thing, his parents kept on bugging him to get a girlfriend already, for he hadn't introduced any girl to them nor bring any to their house, not even once. At the age of twenty-five, though it was embarrassing to admit, he hadn't had any girlfriend, just yet. It just so happened that no one really caught his attention until last night.

Last night, while she was sleeping peacefully in his car, he wondered why she was crying in her sleep. Her face seemed like in so much agony, scrutinizing, hard to run away from. It seemed that something was taunting her, a past that she cannot mislaid in spite of many attempts.

He had this sudden feeling of regret, regretting of not hanging out with his team mates in middle school tennis. He was remorseful of not having able to meet a certain Yukimura Shiomi earlier than it should be.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

_Night_

Yukimura was having a final touch to the flowers that were going to be used later for the ikebana exhibit tonight. Initially, her Mom was supposed to be here, being one of the exhibitors, but unfortunately, she accompanied their father on his business trip at Osaka. And thus, she ended up as the one doing it, as a proxy for her mother. She was busy with the flowers when someone approached her, patting her gently on her back.

"Yukimura-san, do you need some help?" Kanata Sayuri, a twenty-five year old lady and a very beautiful one with long light brown hair and blue eyes, lighter than of her cousin, Fuji, a good friend of her offered while smiling cheerfully.

"No, thank you, I'm almost done, Kanata-san." She declined kindly.

"Hn, so you're using these flowers? They're beautiful."

"Thanks, Kanata-san."

"Oh, Cut the –san, Yuki-chan, it makes me feel old." She said playfully making her smile a little more.

Just by then, a middle-aged lady approached Kanata. She might be old but one couldn't deny the fact that she possessed a real beauty. She had a raven hair with deep brown eyes and a gentle smile. She was wearing a light green kimono.

"Sayuri-san," the lady called. Kanata turned to where the voice was coming and smiled widely as she saw the old lady coming closer to where they were, "it's been a long time. How are you?" She continued.

"I'm fine, Sanada-san. How about you?" Yukimura's forehead creased as she heard the name 'Sanada'. It made her thought of a Sanada Genichirou that she had met last night. Maybe, they just happened to have the same surname but that didn't mean their related at all. It's just that, this woman was always smiling unlike Sanada who was so stoic and emotionless.

"I'm fine too," then the lady turned to her, her smile never faltered once still. "And who is this beautiful young lady here?"

"Ah, Sanada-san, this is Yukimura Shiomi, one of the exhibitors for the ikebana today, Yuki-chan, this is Sanada-san, one of the shareholders of this ikebana school here in Japan." Kanata introduced her to the old lady.

"Hello, Sanada-san, nice to meet you." She said sweetly and bowed down as she flashed her sweetest smile.

"Yukimura? Are you somehow related to Yukimura Sachiko?"

"Hai, she's my mother."

"Oh, that's why I can see the resemblance. She's a good friend of mine and I definitely love her flowers and designs." The old lady smiled again.

"Yuki-chan here can arrange flowers in the most beautiful way possible. She just has a natural talent for that, taking after her mother." Kanata said proudly, making Yukimura blush a little at her friend's remark.

"Really? Then I would like to teach me some more tricks then." Sanada-san turned to her, in a motherly way.

She shook her head before she answered, "No, I'm not that good. It's just my hobby that I got from my mother."

"So what's your other talent then, Yukimura-san?"

"I am a painter, Sanada-san." She said shyly.

"Hn, I'd like to see one of your works sometimes."

"You should, Sanada-san. She's a really good one, I tell you." Kanata butted in again. Their conversation lasted for a while until she took a glance at her wristwatch and noticed that it was already quarter to seven in the evening, almost time for the ikebana exhibit to start. They all decided to go inside together.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

During the whole duration of the exhibit, Sanada-san didn't leave her side at all. As Kanata was busy with the other exhibitors since she's one of the organizers, she was left in the company of the old lady. They were talking about random things, mostly about flowers and ikebana, not until their topic went to her son.

She kept complaining how her son was too old to look in his age of twenty-five because he's always frowning and he only had one face expression and was definitely wasn't interested into being a relationship at all. Somehow, Yukimura got the feeling that she _knew_ the guy that Sanada-san was talking about.

Yukimura chuckled lightly at the old lady's ranting. She may seem to appear sophisticated, but when it came to her son, she's whining like a child.

"Maybe, you could set her up with someone so that your son can finally have a girlfriend." She suggested. Upon hearing this, the old lady, on the other hand, looked at her with bright eyes.

"Then, Yuki-chan, could you be the one?" She said with hope on her dark brown eyes as she grabbed both of her hand and lifted it on chest level.

"Ee? Ano..E-eto, gomen, Sanada-san, but I can't." She declined the thought.

"Why, Yuki-chan? Do you have someone already?"

_Yes, but he was already dead. _She wanted to answer that but shove the thought away, but instead, "Let's just say that I'm currently not dating anyone but my heart is taken, Sanada-san."

"Heh, that's too bad. I already taken a liking into you, Yuki-chan. You could be a perfect wife for my son."

Yukimura chose not to comment at her statement but instead, she just smiled.

They wander off for a while around the exhibit when Sanada-san's phone rang. She excused herself for a while as she went to a nearby ikebana and examined it. It was perfectly and strategically arranged, bringing out the three elements that were stressing in the aesthetics of ikebana, which were the sky, earth and mankind. The choices of flowers complemented each other well.

Soon after, Sanada-san came to her side and dragged her outside of the exhibit area, which puzzled her.

"Ne, Sanada-san, where are we going?" She asked.

"I'm going to introduce you to my son, he's already waiting at the lobby to fetch me."

"Ee, w-wait, Sanada-san…" but it seemed that she didn't hear her protests at all. Goodness, she was wearing a three-inch stiletto and she must admit that her feet were aching for standing for too long.

As they reached the lobby, Sanada-san's eyes scanned through the people at the lobby and a certain figure caught her attention. Yukimura's eyes widened as she saw an approaching Sanada Genichirou in a rolled up long sleeve black polo, first three buttons were undone and black pants, his façade was still stoic and emotionless as ever. But Yukimura couldn't deny the fact that he was emitting something that she couldn't describe that made her heart skipped a beat. She was just gawking at him for a second there when his chocolate-colored eyes caught her light purple ones and theirs were intertwined for a while until he reached where they were standing, as he called the old lady beside her.

"Mother.."

And so, her speculation was right, after all.

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: I think, I'll add some more in this chapter when I get some free time.

Thank you for patiently waiting!

Is it good or bad?

Review please. :DDD

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: And so before Christmas ends, I want to give you all a present by updating this one!_

_Merry Christmas all! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Make That Blue Haired Girl Fall in Love!<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"Mother…" Sanada Genichirou called as he spotted his mother, raising his eyebrow slightly while looking back and forth from his mother to the lady occupying his mind last night, Yukimura Shiomi. He couldn't help but look at her from head to toe. She was so beautiful in her white knee-length Greek style dress. It emphasized her curves and her beauty. Somehow, it complimented the color of her hair and eyes. He noticed that Yukimura looked a bit shocked upon seeing him approach his mother. Did they know each other beforehand?<p>

"There you are, Genichirou!" His mother exclaimed happily, breaking him from his thoughts. "By the way, Gen, this is Yukimura Shiomi." She introduced.

"Sanada-san, Sanada-kun and I knew each other. We met last night." Yukimura lightly explained which earned them an unlikely squeal from his mother. "Is it true, Gen?"

He nodded before answering, "Yes, mother."

"But how?" His mother turned to Yukimura to answer the question.

"It just so happen that Sanada-kun's best friend, Tezuka-kun, is dating my cousin. So last night, I was at my cousin's house and they invited me to come with them at their bar." She explained patiently which earned another squeal from his mother. Really, his mother was hurting his eardrums. It was unbecoming of her to squeal every time Yukimura would say something to his mother's liking.

"Is that true, Gen? Kunimitsu-kun has a girlfriend already? Oh my! And Keigo-kun is getting married soon! What a joyful day!" She beamed happily but after a second later, her face dropped as she turned to him.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Gen, while your best friends are already settling down, you don't even bother to find a nice girl to marry. You're always busy with work and that tennis/kendo/calligraphy practice of yours."

Sanada looked incredulously on his mother. Really, he'll get some reprimanding here, of all places? And not to mention, in front of Yukimura too? He took a deep breath to control his growing anger.

_Patience, Genichirou. Patience._

"Mother, now is not the time for this." He tried to revamp the subject but it was rather ineffective.

"This is a serious topic, Genichirou! If I don't push you to find a nice girl, you'll die a virgin!"

Sanada turned beet red at his mother's statement. Why, oh why did his sex life have to be discussed now? He was just here to fetch his mother. He then heard a chuckle coming from Yukimura, her eyes twinkling in amusement. Both Sanadas turned to look at her, snapping out of their thoughts.

"Well, I guess, I should be going now, Sanada-san, Sanada-kun. It was nice meeting you, Sanada-san." She bowed on her mother then turned to him, "It's nice seeing you again, Sanada-kun. By the way, thank you for taking me home last night. I'm sorry I fell asleep." She smiled apologetically.

"It's no problem, Yukimura." He replied lightly. Yukimura was about to leave when his mother spoke. "Shiomi-chan, would you mind joining us for dinner sometimes?"

Sanada, on the other hand, coughed lightly to gain his mother's attention. "Mother, we should not bother Yukimura."

"Non-sense, Gen. I would love to have her as a guest and I'll have to ask her for gardening secrets." She said as she beamed at Yukimura upon mentioning the gardening thing.

"It's fine, Sanada-kun." She then turned to his mother, "I'll accept your invitation soon, Sanada-san. Thank you."

His mother clasped her hands in anticipation. "Really? Thank you, Shiomi-chan! Then, is this weekend good for you? Saturday?"

Sanada rolled his eyes in slight annoyance. Really, his mother was acting like a child. He didn't want to impose on Yukimura anymore. Knowing his mother, she must have bothered Yukimura for the whole duration of the exhibit. Yukimura, on the other hand, paused as bit, as if thinking about the invitation.

"I'm not really sure, Sanada-san. My parents are away on a business trip for two weeks and it is just my brother and I in our house. Though we've got some helpers, Akaya doesn't really want to eat alone."

_Such a brat, that Akaya._ Sanada pondered. He knew Akaya's sister complex because he often saw Marui and Niou making fun of Akaya before.

"You can bring your brother along! I'm sure Gen won't mind, right?" His mother turned to him, gaining for his approval.

"It doesn't matter. I know Akaya from before. He was in the tennis club that I handled back in middle school."

"Akaya?" His mother blinked in confusion before a thought rang through her mind, making her eyes clearer with resolve. "Wait, Gen, is he the cute child with curly hair?" He nodded as his mother beamed in anticipation _again._

"What a coincidence! He was a frequent visitor before in our house to train in our dojo for their tennis along with the rest of Gen's team. And it's been a while since I saw him. So, it's settled then, Shiomi-chan?" She looked at Yukimura hopefully.

Yukimura, who was watching both of them, had kept that serene smile of hers. "Yes. This Saturday then."

"Gen will pick you up at 5 pm in your house. How about it?"

"No need, Sanada-san. I'm sure Akaya knows your house. We'll just go there."

His mother nodded happily, making the conversation over.

_Finally_. He sighed in relief. His mother was too much to handle for him. He gave Yukimura an apologetic look in which she returned with a slight shake of her head and a sweet smile.

_She really looks beautiful when she smiles._ He pondered. But somehow, he knew that that smile was a bit off. He could read people. He had somehow known when a person was happy or not. He couldn't drive from his mind away the scene when she was crying in her sleep. She seemed to be in deep pain that she was trying to break free.

"Gen," His mother called, breaking him from his thoughts about the beautiful enigma called Yukimura Shiomi. "..I'll just go at the rest room, then we'll leave, okay? See you this Saturday, Shiomi-chan!" He nodded politely and in an instant, his mother's retreating back was seen next.

"You have a kind and warm mother, Sanada-kun." Yukimura commented.

"Yes. But she gets on my nerve sometimes. She's a bit…eccentric." She chuckled as she nodded. "I see. Even Akaya is on the same term with Mom."

"By the way, are you sure about the dinner? My mother seems to impose on you too much."

She should her head. "No, it's fine. I enjoy your mother's company."

"I see."

_Silence._

Somehow, Sanada didn't know how to lengthen their conversation. He was a quiet person and usually didn't talk like Tezuka. It was usually Atobe who did all the talking. He was never good with people except with his family, best friends and teammates. With Yukimura, it just got worse. When he first saw her, he got the impression that she was also a quiet type like him. He wanted to ask about last night but then again, he just knew her and he didn't have the right to pry on her personal life. But he really wanted to strike another conversation again with her as to avoid the awkwardness he was feeling right now. Deciding to put the silence away, he started up a conversation. When someone called Yukimura. He knew that voice somewhere and it was _strangely_ familiar. Since the voice was coming from behind them, both of them turned to the said person calling Yukimura.

"Shiomi-chan." Niou Masaharu called with that signature smirk of his much to Sanada's chagrin. But other than that, he was utterly surprise to see Niou in an ikebana exhibit when he knew that it wasn't his thing. Unless….

He took a glance at Yukimura who seemed surprise at first upon seeing Niou but smiled serenely afterwards after recovering from the surprise.

"Niou-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked, bewildered.

Niou stuffed his hands inside his pockets before replying, "I'm here to invite you for lunch."

_Lunch?_ Sanada's eyebrow rose, his suspicion was growing stronger. He didn't know that Yukimura and Niou were _that_ close.

"Yo, Sanada. Didn't know I'd meet you here." Niou turned to him finally after being ignored for a couple of minutes.

"Niou. Long time no see. I'm just here to fetch my mother." He responded flatly.

"Puri. How are you? Haven't seen you in a while. Are you still single?" Niou sarcastically said while smirking his signature smirk before he added, "I can arrange a group date for you if you want."

Feeling his patience thinning, Sanada replied. "No, thank you, I have more important things to do."

Niou just shrugged before turning to Yukimura again, "So, are you free, Shiomi-chan? I went to your house but your maid said that you're here now."

Yukimura was about to reply when his mother came back and was again, he was ignored since his mother saw Niou and the two started engaging in a conversation.

"What are you doing here, Niou-kun?" His mother asked happily.

Niou scratched his head before speaking, "Ah, about that, I'm here to invite Shiomi-chan for lunch."

His mother frowned lightly, "Are you two together?" She asked both of them.

Yukimura coughed before she chuckled nervously. "No, Sanada-san. Niou-kun is a fri-"

"I'm courting her." Niou cut of whatever would be Yukimura's answer. She shot him a pointed look before nodding at his mother which made his mother squeal lightly.

"Oh, I leave you two now. Gen and I will take our leave. Bye. See you on Saturday, Shiomi-chan." His mother finally bid goodbye and walked away poised.

He nodded at Niou in which he returned with the same stoic nod following by a slight bow towards Yukimura, which she returned with a small smile. As the mother and son tandem left Yukimura and Niou, his mother then turned to him and whispered playfully.

"Looks like you've got some competition with your friend, Gen."

Sanada chose not to comment and just decided to walk whilst his mother continued chattering away about the exhibit. But deep inside him, he had this unsettling feeling upon hearing Niou's declaration of courting Yukimura.

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

"So, Shiomi-chan, now that Sanada is gone, would you go out with me?" He smiled playfully which earned a sweet smile from Yukimura. She couldn't help but feel happy being with Niou despite his mysterious appeal. His effort in courting her since the day her fiancé died was also topnotch.

Niou tried to court her before but it was too late; she was already in love with Yamada Kei though at that time, they were still not together. And aside from her family, it was Niou who was at her side while she was coping up with her fiancé's death. And for that, she really appreciated his efforts.

But the problem was, Akaya didn't like Niou for her. It was for the sole reason that everyone knew; Niou was a playboy in middle school and in high school but it only got worse when he learned that she was in love with another man. That was, according to Bunta, who was Niou's best friend and partner in crime.

And in reality, the reason why she wasn't ready for a relationship yet was because she was still in the process of moving on. And it's just three months since everything had happened and she was thankful that Niou was quite understanding with that most of the time. But sometimes, he was getting impatient too. Just like any other guys.

It wouldn't hurt her to have lunch with Niou and Akaya was out taking his master's degree in university with the insistence of their parents since they were too worried to hand Akaya their advertising business yet because of his carelessness and recklessness.

Finally deciding to herself, she nodded which earned a grin from Niou.

"Shall we go then, princess?" He held out his hand to her which she gladly accepted as he dragged her outside where his blue car was parked.

As soon as she was inside the car, she suddenly felt tired. She removed her killer stilettos and massaged her feet gently. She must admit; it was fun hanging out with Sanada-san despite of dragging her everywhere she wanted.

And then there was also Sanada-kun. She was very surprised to see him there and was more shocked upon learning that the hyperactive lady was his mother.

A small smile tugged on her lips upon remembering Sanada.

_This is such an interesting day._ She mused to herself.

* * *

><p><em>AN: And I just made Niou a love rival. :P I've been shipping Niou and Yukimura sooooooo hard ever since I heard their duet song._

_And you know the drill. :D_


End file.
